To accommodate the increasing demand for computational power, data center networks are continuing to grow in size. With the advent of high port-count switches, it is possible to scale a data center network to include tens or hundreds of thousands of servers. However, it is becoming cost prohibitive to scale the present network topologies to meet the needs of growing data center networks.